Greater UKO
Greater UKO, South Centura Donna, South Centura Donna Peninsula, UKO Peninsula was the location of most, if not all UKO Territories, States, Provinces and Kingdoms it was largely an official part of the United Kingdoms of Oceania until the withdrawal of two nations from the Union. It has a size comparable to half that that of the United States or 2 million Square Miles. Lusitanian Flag.png|Flag of the Empire of Lusitania Flag.png|Flag of the Republic of Ardglass AnatorayCoat.png|Flag of the North Heaven Kingdom IMG 4713.jpg|Civilian holding a Norte Flag ImagesCAOTN1SV.jpg|UKO Union Flag Flag 2.jpg|Pontic Flag The Peninsula is home to 5 Autonomous, Sovereign and Independent States, which are the following: The Northern Kingdom, The Federal Empire of Lusitania, the East Heaven Duchy of El Nido and Duchy of Hermantine, the Pontic Province of Asir and the Kingdom of Aryana. The rest are unocupied territories that do not enjoy the attention of a Sovereign State. Only two nations officially belong to the UKO Union and One Unofficial/Unconfirmed State; Northern Kingdom, Province of Asir and unofficially the Colony of Ardglass. History Constantine War: In 2934 Constantine invaded and dismantled the Republic of Japon, After the victory it was renamed Hope Colony, the original nation of Japon ceased to exist one year later. Hope Colony then a terroritory of Constantine, was questioned on what to do with it. On May 2nd of 2936 it was turned over to the UKO. Settlement The first group of settlers was from the Kingdom of Monto, they established a port city, which they called Seamus. Followed by other UKO citizens they numbers grew at a decent rate. by 2937 it had a population of 200,000. but nuclear wars in the neighboring regions caused an influx of refugees. nearly two years later the population soared to 17.8 million. A number still considerably tiny to the land. War of the Roses/War on Terror Known as the Green War in the UKO nations, is a war when many of these refugees, who became enviromentalist because of their homelands being destroyed by nuclear bombs, formed huge miliant factions and moved to UKO nations, Orignally from the Hope Colony these groups formed the Green Tide Army and its political wing'' Revolution Now!'' In 2936 the orginal Green TIde Army leadership was murdered by a group known as Legions. Dr. Krev Barbie, Vladmir llivich and Joseph Ken Rose were the members of this group and turned over the Green Tide into mass murdering cult. By 2938 they had launched terrorist attacks against all UKO nations and then spread its ideals to the weakly UKO controlled Hope Colony. In Rochina City of the Easter Colony duchy(Occuiped by Constantino forces) they used the favelas and an area known as District Nine under their control and influence. But as the war drew closer and closer to the Hope Colony, The Green Tide began terrorizing the settlers, their attacks became so increasingly brutal it would lead to their ultimate downfall. While they could hold out against the 3 UKO nations, the GT could not fight the Insurgent groups and isolated UKO pockets of resistance behind their lines. In 2941 Dr. Krev Barbie was captured and executed by the BOPE, and with Vlad llivich's departure of the group, GT commanders called for a descion that would lose them the war. They called all their forces to pullback to the Hope Colony and capture the city of New Alexandria, the economic and symbolic home of the Hope Colony. On Oct 15, 2942, the entire GT army invaded and captured the city of New Alexandria. While UKO forces were pushing deeper into Hope Colony, the citizens were left to fight the GT occuipiers alone. The fighting in New Alexandria lasted three long years and many brutal winters. The War in Popular Culture A Trilogy of famous battles during the war has been released by Constantine. Letter for Hope(San Barbo), Letters To Hope(Rochina Favela) and Letters of Hope (which takes place in during the Rosenburg Charge). The Fate of Han and Stracci: On February 6th,2950 the bodies of the two troops were discovered in a mass grave together. They were both holding pictures that were still in contact. It was pictures of their respective families. A monument is being constructied for the soldiers The Battle in Popular Culture ''Rosenburg's Charge'' Although many attempts by the citizen armies (often called Red Army) they only weakened the already weak lines of the GT. One incident stood out during the Battle of New Alexandria,'' Rosenburg's Charge''; which was an attempt by Alexei Rosenburg(A Prussian-Constantino factory worker) and 700 other Alexandrian troops to break the Tide's supply line. According to his surviving brother, the group was talking about their hopes and dreams, about how life was before the war. When Alexei was asked about his plans, he informed the group for his reasons of fighting. "My father was a musician all his life, when we came here to the Hope Colony, we dreamed of opening a bar, where he could play the music of the great composers from Monto and his home of Prussia." "During the occupation of Alexandria, in the streets you could here my fathers music. It was a symbol of hope for us, and a symbol of defiance to the vermins! They slit his throat when he was sleeping at one of their hospitals, even today his music still haunts me, the only thing that keeps me alive is my hatred for thoses mongol vermin!" - Alexei Rosenburg Nearly three hours later, The Green Tide began to retreat across a nearby train yard, noticing the movement alexei railled his tired comrades, just as more reinforcements arrived, in a motivational speech entirely from his heart, Alexei's words motivated the newcomers and even the older fighters. "Welcome to New Alexandria. You are about to begin the greatest moment of your life. The Vermin hoardes have lost hundreds of tanks and planes. Their brutalized hordes are now advancing towards Alexandria over mountains of their own dead bodies. Our Bolshevik Party, our nation, our great country, has given us the task not to let the enemy reach the Zaza river and to defend the city of Alexandria. Forward against the enemy! Up into the unremitting battle comrades, for New Alexandria, for our great country! Not one step back! hits their position; two soldiers jumps off the platform into the river and Rosenburg shoots them Cowards and traitors will be shot! Do not count days, do not count miles, count only the number of Vermin you have killed! Kill the Vermin! This is your mother's prayer! Kill the Vermin! This is the cry of your Prussian earth! Do not waver! Do not let up! Kill! Death to the Vermin invaders!" On Nov 1st 2945, UKO forces finally reached New Alexandria and liberated city. But many viewed this as late, Nearly Two million died during the occupation, the Battle of New Alexandria ofen remebered as the bloodest battle in the war. Conflict of Nevrodna (2950's) At the end of 2950, the Republic of Nevrodna claimed the territory that was subject to partitioning between the States of Megnotata, Banderok and Aquitania. Peaceful means to explain to the Nevrodnian Government that the territory was part of the super nation UKO failed and Aquitania immediately deployed troops to the area to deter any invasion. The territory was hastily partitioned to prevent any further conflict but Nevrodna insisted and the Constantine Government responded with force, taking the Nevrodna Embassy at La Habana and capturing the diplomats as hostages while also responding to Nevrodna that foreigners do not have human rights protection in Constantine, forcing Aquitania to act by evacuating Aquitanian tourists and residents in the mentioned country. The Nevrodnian Government retaliated by closing down the Constantino Embassy and by capturing Constantino Diplomats and the Ambassador. A month later, Constantino Gestapi released the hostage Nevrodnian Diplomats, Nevrodna doing the same a month afterward. The Constantine Government clarified the human rights issue and Aquitanians were advised by the Embassy to stay in Constantine now that things were clear. Last Chimeran Attack(2960) In August 2960, in a desperate attempt to cripple Aquitania and the UKO, the Chimerans made one last attack, one more formidable and horrifying than any other. A Biochemical attack. The Mainland Lake was struck and eventually contaminated according to ONI and the Aquitanian State's Ministry of Water Administration. After several days, a strange pathogen was killing people on the shores of the lake. ONI immediately gave the order to evacuate the Aquitanian Northern Border Provinces and has recommended Monto to evacuate his shoreline towns and cities. ONI has also recommended the Northern Kingdom to evacuate its southern border provinces. AHDA does not categorize the patogen as an infection, but rather an alien parasite. Calzadorian War (2960-2966) The Second Great War was the most destructive conflict in the region's history, it cost the lives of over 25 million people, and destroyed most of the infrastructure in the UKO nations, most of the fighting took place on UKO soil after 2961. Although the peace treaty was signed in 2965, major fighting did not cease until new years day on 2966. After the Calzadorian War much territory was annexed these new territorys became much of what is now West North and East UKO and were partitioned between several new Greater UKO States 3000's Present The Greater UKO hit it's golden age on Feb 13th, 3002, following the united space race, led by the Lusitanian Federation and Northern Kingdom, also by a new age of enlightment amongst the newer states in the region. Northern Kingdom, Duchy of Ardglas, El Nido, and Asir appear to be the last UKO Union members as the entire Lusitanian Federation has withdrawn from the Union. Northern Kingdom has begun an Urbanization process in its empire and is currently building new large cities to accomandate the growing population of its nations. Recent Militarazation zones have been set up, due to the Mutual Defense Pact signed by Manchuko Seila and Kingdom of Aryana, both suspected puppet kingdoms of Calzador. Third Great War The Calzador Empire initially supported the Aryanan Troops in invading Asir, but were later Declared War by Lusitania, which caused the Calzadors to declare war on all the Peninsula Nations. Aryana, supproted by Calzador troops invaded Pontic Asir around May, where they were plunged into Trench Warfare, the Asirian troops are a holding a 900km Eastern Front with the Calzadors from Hope Gulf to the Lockenhess Sea. The Lusitanians also stopped the Calzador Advance on Ardglass with 5 Divisions, one stopping two weak Aryanan Divisions coming from the west. While 3 divisions worked in the North East to Push the Calzadors away from Thrassen. More to Come. Geography ' ' Greater UKO is a large diverse territory of the UKO encompassing a land area of approximately 3,000,000 sq miles It can be broken up into 4 distinct geographical districts. South Centura Donna has 6 Time Zones; The Western Time, Lockenhess Time, Highland Time, Gulf Time, Eastern Time and North Eastern Time. Each country though has a unique name to call these timezones pertaining to their territory and language. The Northerns The Northerns are the coldest region of Greater UKO and contain the largest mountain ranges, glaciers, and tundras large forests are also located in the far north of this region the mountainous terrian of this region is responsible for the formation of the greatest rivers in Greater UKO The Bia Territory The Southern most region it has a temperate climate and is responsible for much of Greater UKOs food producton most of the great rivers flow through this region making it very suitable for farming and supporting large populations although the region is mostly temperate the far south is home to some of the coldest temperatures including Cairos lair and contains several large glaciers The Dead Peninsula The Western Most region situated on a penninsula it is the hottest of the four regions and much of this area is desert and bush land has several rivers that allow for limited farming but it is mostly inhospitable The Tropicals The Tropicals are named for there dense rain forests and diverse flora and fauna home to the Sky Mountains beautiful mountains that stretch up above the forests very wet in this region and contain several water citys The South The entire Southern Mainland is part of Inner Lusitania, three Imperial States of the Federal Empire of Lusitania. The Islands are Ardglass Colonies. The South is home to two states including The Endor Isles and The Inner States of Lusitania. It is the most populous and developed region in the continent. The State of Wassaria Largest City is Weisshaupt which was a late settlement in the South. The old City of Thaleopolis hosted the Olympics and was the front during the Rose War. Much of the State area is a giant mineral deposit. The north, holds part of the Wassarian Highlands, the rest being part of west State of Aquitania. Mines and Oil Fields are common sight in the northern central region. Massive plains are located in the South, which are, during Winters, cold ans during the summer, temperate and suitable for farming. To the North are the Wassarian Highlands, a region lightly populated that in times of old, worked as a natural defense against invaders. The Highlander Wassarians live in this region, their culture was spread to the south and most of the State, Vladehorns arriving here in the 2930's settled there because it reminded them of home. Weisshaupt is the major western port, tending the western powers in the north and the Hope Gulf. To the far south are plains and farmland, winters in this area are heavy, temperatures dropping to -30 degrees, locals harvest around September and October, holding yearly grand feasts in September that last till October. The Southern Regions of the State are more populated than the north. Though the Wassarian Highlands attract more tourists than the South, Weisshaupt is an exception. The Endor Isles The Endor Isles are administered by the Republic of Ardglass, little is known about the except the fact that they are a major Ardglass Military and Airforce Instalation. Natives are known to inhabit the islands. Families of the Ardglass soldiers stationed there usually make frequent trips to the nearby Mainland, mostly to Ostenhertz and New Highever, Ardglass Civilians are given discounts in Lusitanian Stores and Restaurants as they are known to be quick visitors. The Aquitanian State An Imperial State of Lusitania, the Aquitanian State is the core and founding column of the Lusitanian Empire. The state is also the largest in land area the Empire and debated, in Greater UKO. Most notable events are the Prussian Expansionism and finally, in the year 2950 its end. The "Prussian Expansionism" that began in the year 2945 finally stopped at the northern side of the Schönenfluss River, which originates in the North-Western part of Aquitania, UKO and forms the Great Falls of the East. There, Prussians founded the City of Schönenburg. Schönenfluss River is now a mere state border when Stritch was annexed. The State's territorial evolution is the most dramatic of Greater UKO, its evolution can be observed in the Gallery at the end of this page. The State holds part of the Wassarian Highlands in the far West. The Havenhess State Previously the OST of Stritch, it was invaded by Lusitania and annexed formally as a State called Havenhess. The East This region contains four states including The Northern Kingdom, Palestine, The State of Meiji, and The State of Cairstadt it is quickly developing and is a major cultural center of the Greater UKO The Northern Kingdom Consits of mostly the mainland state and the newly taken possesion, the Panau Islands. The Panau islands are large groups of islands located in the Gulf of Oceania. After the liberation from Baby Doc, Andres Souza was installed by the Constantine Kingdom to take the presidency. But there are seven other factions also trying to do the same. Andres has formed a rebel group, known as "Kalios Tiger(The Lost Ones in the Panaunian langauage.) which are currently fighting in the deserts of Iwo Mauk (southern island) and based heavily in Shore City(the only open part of Panau to UKO allies) The Panaunian Civil War is deemed a Constantino issue and allies have been outsted from aid, except humanitarian deployments. The Northern Kingdom is populated at about 18 Million citizens and a continually growing number of Panauians and Aquitane groups joining into the Kingdom. Northern Kingdom is a confederate monarchy, meaning it has its own King and Queen, but is still loyal to its parent Kingdom. It's Capital is West Rio De Janeiro, but the royal resides in Shanhai City, the language most spoken in NK is Nortago, followed by english and finally portuguese. Being related to Constantinos (Of Comanche and Calzadorian Background) Most "Nortes" are descendents of Prussian Constantino mixed bloods, and over time devolped there own unique culture, while at the same time maintaining their parent cultural beliefs and traditions. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120807124211/simcountry/images/c/cf/SH.gifForbidden City, Shanhai CityAdded by CamiloSouzaIn the north of NK, it is extremely rainy and many of the villages and major towns there are often called Noki Jain (Hidden In Rain), It rains almost everyday, except for sundays and tuesdays. The roads are not paved in this region so traffic is continously a problem, yet most nortes go on foot or by horse. In the coastal regions of NK, lays large swamps and marshes that protect key waterways along the kingdom. 16 rivers flow through Northern Kingdom, perhaps the largest is the Rio Spritus. To the south border near Aquitane State is a warm mountainous region called Hosselbrad Pass, full of temperate forest rich in fauna and flora. While the interior sections of Northern Kingdom are also mountains, it's the southeast that retains most of the cold artic weather patternes, it is so called you can go to a frozen lake and use a flamethrower without worry about going through the ice. Many Nortes also because of climate change and cultural backgrounds being mixed, they differ in skin color then the ethnic constantinos. Nortes are generally tall, averaging at height 6'3, fair to dark brown skin, short cut, light brown hair. All Constantinos however still carry their genetics eyes, Blue, Hazel or Light Brown. The Imperial State of Meiji An Imperial State of Lusitania, thanks to the Desertic and Hottest desert border in the East with Cairstadt State, the Aquitanian Administered Meiji Region prospered in complete independence and with no contact with any ancient "Cairii" (Cairstadt) people. The Meiji Culture Flourished with peace for millennia until the Calzadors invaded 50 years ago. With the Calzador presence gone, the State was reconstructed and the cultural ideals and tradition was reinforced by the Aquitanian Occupying forces. Technology and innovations were introduced but the people were taught to conserve their culture and remain an identity oriented people with High Values. The area is temperate with several forests in the north and boreal forests and highland to the east. The ocean tradition in the Cretan Sea has seen their presence for centuries, and it continues as that today. The Capital of the State of Meiji is Fenikkusu, a major port in the Cretan Sea. The previous capital was the City of Hoseki, but it was changed to Fenikkusu due to economic and strategic importance, Hoseki though, remains the largest City in the State of Meiji. Duchy of El Nido The Imperial State of Cairstadt An Imperial State of Lusitania, the State of Cairstadt is located in the North Eastern Coast and is considered a "Land of Wonders" because of its many hidden ancient ruins and treasures which are yet to be discovered. The State is Desertic in its Southern Coast, but the Cair River that splits the land in half (North/South) is the border of fertility. The north coast has the end of the Mountain Chain that starts in the South, in Constantine. The West The west is considered one of the most underdeveloped regions in the Greater UKO but it is also the fastest growing in terms of population and economy especially with the new additions to the Osten to Cairstadt Railway it includes The Eagsulan State, The North Lockenhess Territory, The South Lockenhess Territory, and The Caucsia Territory The Imperial Province of Asir (Caucasia Territory) The Caucasia Territory is located in the westernmost region of Centura Donna. It was named that while it was still nominally part of the Calzadorian Empire, but since its conquest by the Pontic Empire it has been renamed Asir. Its capital city is Karachi, a large port city on the extreme western spur of Asir's territory, jutting into the Lockenhess Sea. Asir's population is relatively small and the land is mostly arid steppes and desert, with only a thin slice of land surrounding the Angara River providing enough water and irrigation for substantial agriculture. The majority of the local population is of Bedouin descent, divided into moderate Fellaheen tribal farmers along the river valleys and the Wahabbi pastoral tribes of the vast deserts. The North The North is the most sparsely populated region of Greater UKO as a result of the Calzadorian War and large scale bombings that have occured in the region it is also considered the most fantastic in natural beauty including large mountain ranges, huge glaciers, and ancient forests it includes the Duchy of Hermantine, the Republic of Yugobania and Comancheria. Duchy of Hermantine Republic of Yugobania Comancheria Infrastructure Osten to Cairstadt Railway The ambitious plan to make a super fast railway spanning the entire UKO, most specifically Cairstadt and Ostenhertz was halted with the coming of the surpirse unknown attack and the issuing of Mass Evacuations in the Inner State of Aquitania and the Outer State of Aquitania, even though the latter is not under attack. Cairstadt to Karachi City was a new project that connected the entirety of Greater UKO into one Rail System. The Carstadt to Karachi succeeded the Osten to Cairstadt Railway, both projects were completed and the railways are managed by the private Lusitanian company "Orient Express Co Transcontinental System" (Orient Express Co Trans-kontinentale System). The Project also reached islands via underground tunnels, the Longest Underwater Tunnel in the World is the Cairstadt to Panau Connection. Major Continental Cities The Cities, organised by individual Sovereign State are not arranged in any form, Alphabetic, by Population or by Importance. Lusitanian Cities * Ostenhertz, with 12 Million people is the second most important city in the east and capital of the Lusitanian Empire and of the Aquitanian State. Its considered a "Green City" as it mixes with nature and wilderness fairly easily. The Heart of the Nation, the City is both cultural and technological and is the transportation hub of the Eastern Coast and Endor Islands. The City has acquired the "Phoenix City Badge" from the Aquitanian Ministry of International Events for rising over the Post-Second Great War Leveled Ostenhertz. The Old City of Ostenhertz a few kilometres northwest of the current Ostenhertz Downtown was ruined by the Second Great War bombardments and their ruins were left as a Monument. The new city was rebuilt in the Eastern Peninsula, which proved more economic and attractive. The ruins of Ostenhertz are a popular tourist attraction, which is visited more by Nortes and Constantinos than any other foreign civilians, only the street level of the ruined city and a few pre-war landmark buildings are open to the public, the rest of the buildings are shut from the public, this however, does not prevent the more curious from splitting from a tour group and exploring at their own risk. Many buildings are a few days from collapse and dangerous openings on the ruined skyscrapers are fatal if careless. At the surprise of many foreigners, the ruins don't harbour crime cells and vagabonds are unexistent in Lusitania thanks to its large welfare system and ever need for workers. * Weisshaupt, the jewel of the Lusitanian West and Crown of Wassaria, it is the most populated city in the Lusitanian Empire with 35 Million People (more than half of the people in Wassaria), it by passed Faresake as the most populated with the Stritchan Influx of 3025, it is also the busiest and highest city in the Continent, as its skyscrapers already have a minimum limit of 100 stories, small buildings (40 Stories of More) in the Port area were given exclusive permission. Its location has made it the Port of Call of the Hope Gulf and the entire Western Oceans. Weisshaupt is the wealthiest City in Lusitania. It received Capital of Wassaria Status in the year 3014 after Newspaper "Der Weisser" famously stated that a Small Desert Town (Tanis) should not represent the renowned Wassarian people and their traditions. The September-October festival, "Herbsfest" is celebrated in Bayessburg annually and centered in Weisshaupt, where drinking beer is the norm and eating pies, Aquitanian biscuits, breads, passed wine, pumpkin dishes and specific meats of the newly harvested southern "Wassarian Fields" is expected by every single Lusitanian. Streets are decorated with red-golden hues to celebrate this. * New Highever, the most important port in the Empire of Lusitania, its estimated population is of 3 Million, the city grew rapidly in the late 2900's especially after news that a space tether was being built there. The city has the typical slim and symetric architecture of the Prussians in comparison to the rest of the cities where the UKO Architecture is abundant. The City was superceded in population by Weisshaupt in the year 3010 and is bound to become the second most important port in Lusitania if Weisshaupt continues its sprawling growth. The City has been victim to attacks and infection, more than any other city in Lusitania, the City though has developed, with these attacks, an impecable AI and Evacuation Procedure. * Schönenburg, with 4 Million people is a City established on the Schönenfluss river, the last stronghold of the Prussian Expansionism and a major route between the Lusitanian State of Aquitania and the Stritch Overseas Territory. It was initially not a border city, but after Aquitania seceded some territory to its southern neighbour and established the border at the river, it became so. The City was for a long time a gateway for the Stritch to the High Development Indexed Lusitanian Empire and its strong economy, but with the isolationist policy of the Lusitanian Empire following the fall of the Lusitanian Confederation, the border and the bridges were closed. After the Lusitanian invasion and annexation of the South, the City now expanded its limits on the southern side of the River, which was still flat in the 3015's in comparison to the skyscraper cluttered north side, development though is visible and the south will in no time be at the same height as the north. It is of high importance as it is the main transportation route between the Imperial Lusitanian States of Aquitania and Havenhess. * Faresake is a central Lusitanian city near the Great Eastern Falls and also the second most populated in the Lusitanian Empire with 32 Million Civilians, the city is a great attention to tourists and locals as it did not follow the 2940's UKO Architectural protocols or rules, the city is more a focus of Ancient Aquitanii Architecture, extremely symetric and grand. The city has the tallest building in the peninsula and the greatest parks, featuring beautiful boardwalks beside artificial waterfalls and parks. The city features cultural Aquitanii pictograms and symbolic Aquitanii flags. * Thrassen is a booming City of 4 Million people in the Imperial Federal Colonies, north of the Imperial State of Cairstadt. The City received major Architectural influence from the Western Yugobanian Neighbours in Lower Thrassen, the low rise buildings of the City, which are populated, mainly by Yugobanians and Nortes which emmigrated there seeking to indulge in the Lusitanian way of life. These Low Rise Neighbourhoods are described by Lusitanians as merry, cheerful and colourful as well as really good with the local "Carnaval" Feast and Food. Lusitanians from surrounding Low rise Neighbourhoods and from Upper Thrassen (Skyscraper and Highrise Sectors, Downtown) tend to frequent the Yugo-Norte Lower Thrassen. Upper Thrassen Nortes also enjoy celebrating in Sky-Clubs, mid skyscraper clubs accessible by Sky-Taxi only. The City's boom owes its existence to its key port position and strategic deterrent to the expanding Calzadors to the Immediate West. It has the most distinctive Skyline in the Far North-West. Norte Cities * Shanhai City *Pyongyang * Shore City *Banes *Pusan *Hwahsan *Taejon *Tuscany News 'Gallery ' Political Situation of South Centura Donna8.png|3025 South Centura Donna Political Situation of South Centura Donna6.png|3010 South Centura Donna Political Situation of South Centura Donna5.png|3005 South Centura Donna Political Situation of South Centura Donna4.png|2999 South Centura Donna '2940's-3000's' Political Situation of South Centura Donna3.png|2998 Political Boundaries during the Serbian Wars Political Situation of South Centura Donna2.png|South Centura Donna 2995 Political Situation of South Centura Donna.png|South Centura Donna 2993 Greater UKO11.png|Greater UKO 2974 Greater UKO10.png|Greater UKO and Details 2974 Greater UKO9.png|Greater UKO 2973 Greater UKO8.png|Greater UKO and the North 2960 Greater UKO6.png|2959 Greater UKO Greater UKO5.png|2951 Stabilized Organization Greater UKO4.png|2950 Situation Greater UKO3.png|2950, After the First Partition and the Aquitanian Secession of the Lower South to Stritch Greater UKO2.png|2950 Map after Establishing Divisions Greater UKO.png|2950 Map of Greater UKO Colony.png|2949 Map of Greater UKO Police-in-a-Rio-favela-007.jpg Salzburg-fortress-by.jpg|District Eleven Paris Capital of the West Elizabeth State.jpg|Paris, Capital of the Elizabeth State Resistance 3 preview.jpg|Chimera Hunters(full mutation) GES3.jpg|Souza's Propaganda Poster Chimeran Ship.jpg|Chimeran Ship(Photo from Golden Rainbow) Category:Federations Category:NATO